


High Fever

by Helamine



Series: 酒后小故事 [1]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Belldom Mentioned, Implied Cheating, Implied Mpreg or False Pregnancy, Insults (slight), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, bottom!Matt, top!Chris
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helamine/pseuds/Helamine
Summary: 他们突然决定旅行。
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Chris Wolstenholme
Series: 酒后小故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	High Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [till_the_dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/till_the_dawn/gifts).



> 填了个上学期期末的pwp脑洞，太困了基本算是烂尾了。。。  
> c吱+朵吱明示，不知道怎么写警告了所以需要任何预警的都别点开

他们突然决定旅行。他们把租来的雪佛兰扔在俄勒冈，一个女人为他们开了一瓶杜松子酒。那女人一副平淡的长相，现在想来竟记忆模糊，他们都不记得她是否有雀斑或泪痣。所有人目不转睛盯着电视里的橄榄球赛，却没有骂战或欢呼什么的，死寂得坐了一排同批次的仿生人。

不知不觉间酒连沫子都没剩下。不正常便是这时开始的：瓶子碎了一地，两个男人跌跌撞撞，险些弄塌旅馆的老旧木门，“那个美国娘们！”Matt骂道，而Chris已经压过来舔他的脖子，像一条热情的大型犬扑向主人。

Matt正对Chris的“领带”生气，事实上Chris的衬衫松松垮垮，他抓着那团空气扯了半天，被高大男人不耐烦地拽开掼到床上。Matt大声骂了句操，接着一只手掐住他的喉咙，红印病态地在皮肤上蔓延，天花板竖直的线条扭曲成水纹样，下一秒Chris无表情的脸占据视野，将少得可怜的氧气渡给双眼上翻的Matt。如果溺水时救生员这么做，人会死在两米深的泳池里。Chris总算松手，而Matt忘记在这个窒息的吻里换气，一边粗喘一边扒Chris的裤子，仿佛认识了十多年，一起冲过几次澡的关系，到今天才发现彼此的身体对自己有性吸引力。

一切很快就失控了，而最开始他甚至他妈的只是在为Chris口交。吞吃堪称硕大的性器对他而言有些困难，而这根阴茎的主人像在使用一个廉价婊子。他差点吐在Chris裤裆里，口水或是前液已经沾湿了他的内裤。他又吸又舔，脸颊酸痛，而该死的Chris仍无射精的预兆，硬硬的抵着他的嘴唇。贝斯手捏住他的下颌，像不满的嫖客泄愤般在口腔里抽插几下，质问他是不是什么都做不好——除了仍然寡言，不像花钱泄欲的挑剔男人那样啰嗦，Matt看不出披着这副皮囊的还是不是熟悉的Chris。这是瓶毒酒，他确定，因为他们两个人都不对劲。

理智意识到“不对劲”并不能阻止他们像磁铁的两极贴在一起，Chris刚才还颐指气使，现在怕是忍到了极限，双眼迷茫，大脑只能控制阴茎在Matt大腿间机械地摩擦。Matt挤爆了床头柜里的一支润滑剂，满手滑腻腻的膏体全糊在两人紧贴的皮肤上，他不想表现得这么急切，但Chris磨磨蹭蹭不操进去，把对疼痛的恐惧磨成了不耐。操你的，Chris，他推开失去清醒的贝斯手试图起身，被后者暴怒地按回床垫分开双腿。

这很痛，Chris的力气大得不可思议，但比不上巨物挤进去的疼，一瞬间他停止了呼吸，以为胃都会捅穿。被失控的Chris操就像和野兽交合，那瓶神秘的杜松子放大一切感官，所以在令人晕厥的疼痛后，微弱的快感也逐渐清晰。Matt呻吟一声，喊出了鼓手的名字。

Chris似乎突然清醒了，尽管下身还在黏糊糊地缓慢挺动。Dom正在地球另一边的黄金海岸度假，他说，这就是我们在这里的原因。所幸他没再问下去，不像其他沾沾自喜的男人那样热衷于攀比床上技术。Matt还担心他勃然大怒造成流血事件，比如抓着自己的头往墙上砸，他会昏过去，成为不会乱动的飞机杯，这或许是Chris想要的，但他知道贝斯手此时更想要一个听话的婊子。

Matt勉强能睁开眼睛，看到高大的男人双手仍掐在自己脖子上，但他并未感到呼吸困难，只是发热，身体像膨胀的氢气球，再加点什么进去就会炸成碎片。如果是Dom、如果是Dom……他会拥有很多吻和慢吞吞的前戏，现在它们显然已经属于深色皮肤的比基尼美女了。想到金发男人似乎能好受些，尽管两人刚吵了一架，而Matt正在小旅馆发霉的单人间里被另一个最好的朋友操。

天啊。这太糟了。

Matt光着身子晕乎乎撞开浴室门，一屁股坐在马桶上，被垫圈冰得一激灵。腰酸背痛和混乱的一夜不阻碍晨勃，他想着现在可以坐着给自己来一发手活，刚把手放在抬头的家伙上，哦操，上帝——Chris进来了。Chris从来不会好好敲门，是不是？现在属于两个人的两根兴奋的玩意又打了个照面，高大的男人轻松地把Matt拎起来，让他跪在瓷砖上，把老二塞进他嘴里。Matt感到干裂的嘴唇上伤口再次破了皮，张大嘴巴是件疼痛又困难的事情；Chris的尺寸只能让他话也说不出，勉强吞进一半，然而Chris亢奋得甚至想把囊袋都塞进去。

他感到下面还流着Chris的精水，这让巨物再次进入变得顺利，两人皆长舒一口气，呻吟和喘息被撞得支离破碎。Matt像是被锁在房间里的猫咪挠门那样抓Chris的背部，发出窒息哽咽的呻吟，而后者只是两手掐着那把腰臀钉在自己的阴茎上。他被有力的两手卡着，拖到那张摇晃的窄床上，阴茎埋在屁股里横冲直撞。他粗喘着让沉默的男人慢点，而Chris显然没有听到呻吟和浪叫里混乱颠倒的字句。

Matt听见隔壁女人的哭喊，男人高声的怒骂，两边共用的墙壁被重重地撞击，摇摇欲坠。失焦的视点落在那扇蒙灰的窗户，低矮且小得可怜。他觉得隔壁的两人就在那儿，与他们互相凝视。妓女青了一只眼窝的脸贴在玻璃上，丑陋地变了形，从干裂苍白的嘴唇里伸出舌尖舔着窗上的水汽。那枯瘦的头颅很快就被粗暴地拎走——隔壁的主人似乎并不喜欢来自旁人的窥视——只留下一行模糊的血迹附在窗上，还有褐红色的手印，指纹清晰可见。那血是我的，他想。他尝到咸涩的液体，像汗水和精液的混合物。

Matt伸手揉了揉贝斯手的头发，触感比想象得柔软。Chris惊讶地看他笑出了声。两人交换了一个堪称温存的吻，即将迷失此中之时浊液随着性器抽出流了出来。

三天后，Chris坐上驾驶位，余光瞄到旁边蜷缩着的小个子男人。车子发动前两人都一动不动。Dom刚打来电话，问他们去了哪里，假期就要结束了。“黄金海岸听上去很不错，”Chris说，“你已经到机场了？”

话筒那边兴高采烈地说了什么，Matt没听见，电话就急匆匆地挂掉了。“你还好吧？”Chris说。

“还好，拜你所赐。”Matt答道，“你为什么不再问问那个新生命呢？”

-END-


End file.
